Each of the three projects in this program has associated clinical trials that make use of autologous dendritic cells cultured ex vivo and subsequently returned to the patient. Each clinical trial will be supported by the Immunologic Monitoring and Clinical Cell Processing Core (Core C). The major roles of this core will be four-fold: firstly to generate and provide DC preparations that will be used in the pre, clinical and/or clinical trials phases of projects 1, 2 and 3; secondly to monitor antigen specific T cell responses in all of these clinical trials; thirdly Core C will perform immune monitoring assays for mouse model experiments in projects 2 and 3 and lastly, this core will develop new methods for antigen-specific T cell expansions that give quantitative assessments of the degree of expansion that has occurred and could be used for immunologic monitoring of clinical trials. This core will provide expertise and facilities for the clinical processing of DC and the immunologic monitoring that is a critical component of each of the clinical trials proposed among the projects and constitutes a key endpoint of the trials. The specific aims of Core C are: Aim 1 - Provide clinical cell processing of DC for pre-clinical and clinical trials phases in Projects 1, 2 and 3. Aim 2 - Provide dinieal immunologic monitoring of antigen specific T cell responses for clinical trials in Projects 1,2,3. Aim 3 - Perform immune monitoring assays for mouse experiments in projects 2 and 3. Aim 4 - Develop new methods of antigen specific T cell expansion.